Speak Now
by g0shawk
Summary: What really happened in a scene from the episode Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Piece.  Lassiter's POV.  Shassie Preslash.  If you don't like slash, I made a slightly different nonslash version titled Forever Hold Your Peace.


**Hi! This is my first fanfic ever! If you like it, I might write a sequel or two. Please review – I love reviews! ******

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych or the characters. I also don't own most of the dialogue in this story – a lot of it is taken straight from the episode.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Speak Now**

Carlton strode purposefully towards the room, ignoring the young blond woman on his left. He was far too excited about the case to bother with small talk. He had always hated those conversations anyway; meaningless chitchat for people who were trying to hide something or avoid silence. Straight and to the point was how he preferred it, and that was how it would be as soon as he arrived at his destination. Behind that door was the case of a lifetime, the kind of case Carlton had dreamed about. He was prepared for this one; he had seen "Thomas Crown" three or four times, "Ocean's 11" at least double that, and then of course there was that one where they killed Donald Sullivan in the first 10 minutes…the remake…hmm he could never remember the name of that one. He couldn't wait to test his theories by questioning those witnesses, _also known as suspects_, he thought to himself.

"Sir?"

A voice interrupted his musings just as he reached the door. He had forgotten that O'Hara was behind him. Hand on the door, he paused and turned around. "Yes?"

O'Hara looked up at him nervously. "I was just wondering what I should do… when we're in there, I mean."

"Oh…right," Carlton responded. "You just stand back and observe." Noticing the disappointment that showed on her face, he added, "for now."

Her features lit up a little with hope, and Carlton barely kept himself from smiling. It would not do for anyone to think that he was not as harsh and stiff as he made out to be. He turned back around and opened the door; and stopped in his tracks; and said the first thing that came to his mind when he saw _Spencer_ in _his _room talking to _his _suspect-witnesses for _his _case.

"What in the _hell_ is going on here?"

He should have known the little brat would find a way to mess with _his_ perfect case. He should have known that the chief's assurance that she would keep the "psychic" out of the loop on this one would not stop the jerk from weaseling his way in anyway. He chewed his gum violently, not realizing he was half grinning at the absolute absurdity of it all. Spencer even had the audacity to look surprised to see him there, before hiding that particular expression behind his usual mask of impossible optimism.

"Eh, just dropped by to say hello."

Carlton grinned even more at the lie and continued to assault the piece of gum in his mouth.

"Guys, this is Head Detective Carlton Lassiter and his lovely new partner Juliet."

Carlton was unnerved and a bit shocked that Spencer used his real name, and his entire title to boot. He would have fully expected him to introduce him as _Lassy_ or _Carly_… those ridiculous nicknames that drove him crazy. _I wonder what he's up to?_

"…His last one turned out to be his girlfriend, so she was transferred."

_Damn him._

"I'm not sure if that was the only reason. I'll let you decide for yourselves."

Carlton advanced slowly, stiff with anger, but forcing himself to keep a grin on his face for the sake of appearances. He was pretty sure homicide was still considered a crime in Santa Barbara.

"Shall we?" he inquired, putting his arm around the younger man's shoulders.

"Sure."

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Carlton thought he noticed a hint of fear in that carefree voice. He forgot that immediately, however, as he felt an arm curl around his waist. His heart pounded in his chest, trying to tell him something, but he ignored it. The two men exited the room in a timely fashion.

Carlton had a temper that had only worsened since the "psychic" had started working for the SBPD. He realized there was something about the man that just really ticked him off. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he was determined to find out what it was. At the moment, however, Carlton was having trouble forming rational thoughts, and the arm squeezing his waist was not helping. Neither was the voice that had started to speak again.

"If this is some sort of hazing ritual and we're going to end up naked in a river somewhere, I'll need to arrange for a ride home."

_Naked?_ Not knowing why he did so, Carlton smirked at the thought, and his pulse began to race. _What the hell? What is the matter with me? _He threw Spencer against a wall with a little more force than was necessary, and was immediately gratified by the look of shock and alarm on the man's face. _That's better – shut him up for once._

"Listen to me Spencer. The department's reputation is on the line with this one. _And mine_. If I catch you anywhere near this case I will throw every book I can find at you."

Green eyes glared at him defiantly. _Uh-oh…_

"What if you find the Bible?"

Carlton curled his hand into a fist and clenched his jaw.

"You going to throw that too? Seems a little sacrilegious to me don't you think?"

He wanted so badly to just slam his fist into that mouth to stop it from talking, but there was still some small rational part of him that knew that would do no good. He knew that there was absolutely nothing he could say or do at the moment that would give him the upper hand in the situation. He turned and walked away.

_He may be cheeky, and annoying as all hell, but I can't help but admire him a bit. Wait, where did that come from? I obviously mean I don't admire him at all and I hate him with a passion! Yes, that's better, passion. No, wait! Alright, there's obviously something going on with me here, so the best course of action is probably to just let myself think whatever I'm really thinking, and figure it out from there. Okay…well, when I say 'admire' I guess I mean I admire that he is always so disgustingly cheerful no matter what, and he is so optimistic and smart and brave and witty...I think I need to see a shrink._

Muttering furiously to himself as he walked back down the hall, Carlton was about to re-enter the room when he was startled by the sound of someone behind him saying "OW!" Concerned, he peered back over his shoulder and was astounded by the sight of Spencer gripping his shoulder in pain. _Did I really hurt him? _The man spotted the detective watching him, and immediately tried to cover up, but he clearly realized it was too late.

The two of them stood motionless, silently staring at each other. Carlton bit his lip as he felt his anger slipping away, replaced by worry and guilt. _I am a detective for Heaven's sake! I need to stop letting him provoke me like this! I didn't actually want to hurt him, just teach him a lesson. He has to realize he can't mess with me! _A nagging voice added, _but he can and he does, and that's what really bothers you._

Suddenly Carlton realized Spencer was giving him an odd look. _How long have I been staring at him? _He grimaced, and sighed, gesturing helplessly with his hands. _I've never been good at apologizing. _

Slowly, a smile appeared on the face of the man across from him. _Don't get cocky now. _Carlton was taken aback when Spencer merely stuck his hands in his pockets and gave a slight nod of acknowledgement. He nodded back, unable to keep a small smile off his own face. As he turned back toward the door in front of him, he noted the surprise that registered in the other man's eyes, along with…some other emotion. He thought maybe it was…_no that can't be right. _But he knew it was, because he had been given that look before, more than once. The reason he was now doubting his own judgment and memory was because, previous to that moment, he had only ever received that look from people who were…female.

As the realization hit him, Carlton _shoved_ all thoughts of Spencer out of his head, and nearly broke down the door in front of him as he escaped back into the room, leaving a very disgruntled fake-psychic staring after him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: So…how did I do? Please review! begs I'll take anything 


End file.
